


The Ivy and the Ocean

by squidworks



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidworks/pseuds/squidworks
Summary: She's an ecoterrorist gone bad. He's a former King who's been exiled. Somehow they become the best of friends.
Relationships: orm marius & pamela isley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Ivy and the Ocean

_The grabbing hands  
Grab all they can  
All for themselves after all_ \- Depeche Mode, Everything Counts.

She kicks the plod of dirt at her feet, staring up at the building that towered there. Civilians milled around, ignoring the woman in the large hat and sunglasses. _Fools_ , She thinks. 

She is Poison Ivy.

And she is on a mission.

Faore Corp., a recent addition to Gotham City that bragged about their eco friendly products and clean warehouses. She chuckled darkly, how ironic. Their pollution was worse than Lexcorp and their offshore warehouses spoke of dark things and experimentations. And her plants, her precious plants, were being dug up to feed the fuel of Faore Corp. Well she wasn't going to stand for it! She would ruin it, brick by brick if she had to. But getting to the top was difficult and she was just one woman. Her and Harley weren't on the best of terms right now and she had no followers to speak of. No, she needed some muscle. 

"Where is your leader?"

"Welcome to Faore Corp! What can we do for you?"

"I said, where is your leader?!"

Ivy turns to see the owner of the angry voice. A tall man in a cape and royal fishscale purple and a helmet meant to invoke a sea dragon. An Atlantean. You seen one, you've seen them all. This one looked familiar though. 

He reaches into a bag and pulls out some malformed creature covered in tar and holds it up for the hologram to see. "This was once a proud citizen of Dagon! Now a husk due to the pollution your warehourses spew into _MY_ oceans!" The hologram clicks. "Welcome to Faore Corp! What can we do for you?"

"Bah!" He swings and catches nothing but air. Ivy walks up to him. "Problems with Faore Corp?"

He snorts, dismissive. "What business is it of your's?" She smiles, all pleasent. "Why a great deal in fact. Come with me to talk. I think we have much to discuss." To her suprise he follows her. They sit at an outdoor cafe. Ivy folds her hands together over the menu as the waitress comes up. "What can I get you?"

"Water."

"Water as well."  
Ivy smiles, resting her head on her hand. "Boston." He looks at her. "Excuse me?"

"That was you, wasn't it? Flooding Boston."

"And if it was?"

She laughs, amused. "I would have done more than flooded it, but we each have our preferences." He however does not seem as asmused. "What does this have to do with Faore Corp?"

"A great deal. I consider myself an ...warrior of the green, as it were." He arches a brow but says nothing. "I want it gone. The whole thing. The warehouses, the plants, Faore himself."

"As do you too, I assume." She adds. "Why?" He asks, sipping his water when the waitress returns with it. "I told you, I am a warrior of the green. I love flora and Faore's pollution is destroying them. So I want him dead." There is a flash of green in her pale skin and he reconizes her. 

"You're-"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What is the plan?"

"Attack his offshore warehourses and burn them down." She states simply. "It's a start, for now. What do you think, _Ocean Master_?"

"It's a start." The Ocean Master agrees. 

"I'll admit," She twirls the straw in her drink. "I am not used to working with men."

"I am not a man." He states bluntly.

"Well, that's a good start."


End file.
